Buster Posey
Gerald Demp "Buster" Posey III (born March 27, 1987 in Leesburg, Georgia) is a catcher for the San Francisco Giants. He was drafted by the Giants fifth overall in the 2008 Major League Baseball Draft. Early years Posey attended Lee County High School. While there he was the Georgia Gatorade Player of the Year, Louisville Slugger State Player of the Year, and an EA Sports All-AmericanBuster Posey profile. College career Posey played college baseball for the Florida State Seminoles under coach Mike Martin. He began his freshman year at FSU playing shortstop. He Started all 65 games for the Seminoles and was named a Louisville Slugger Freshman All-American. He finished his freshman campaign with a .346 batting average, four home runs and 48 RBI. As a sophomore he moved from shortstop to catcher. He batted .382 with three home runs and 65 RBI. After just one season of playing the position, Posey was a finalist for the Johnny Bench Award, awarded to the best catcher in college baseball. He would end up finishing behind Edward Easley of the Mississippi State Bulldogs.2007 Coleman Company-Johnny Bench Award In 2008, as a junior, he hit .463 with 26 home runs and 93 RBIs, won the Johnny Bench Award and was named the 2008 Collegiate Baseball Player of the Year. 2008 Coleman Company-Johnny Bench Award Finalists AnnouncedBuster Posey Named Collegiate Baseball Player Of The Year On June 14, 2008, Posey was awarded the Dick Howser Trophy, and on July 16, 2008, he won the Golden Spikes Award, which is given to the best player in amateur baseball. In addition, Posey started at shortstop on the 2006 Cape Cod Baseball League championship team for the Yarmouth-Dennis Red Sox and started as the catcher on the 2007 championship team as well. Professional career Posey was considered the best catcher available in the 2008 Major League Baseball Draft. He was drafted by the San Francisco Giants with the fifth overall pick.Giants take catcher with top pick On August 15, 2008, the Giants signed Posey shortly before the signing deadline for draftees, giving him a $6.2 million bonus, the largest up-front bonus in MLB draft history at the time. San Francisco Giants sign top pick Buster Posey before deadline. He was invited to the Giants Spring Training in 2009. Following 2009 Spring Training, Posey was assigned to the San Francisco Giants Class A Affiliate San Jose Giants. On July 13, 2009, he was promoted to the Giants' Triple A team: the Fresno Grizzlies. With an injury to Giants starting catcher Bengie Molina, Posey was called up to the majors on September 2, 2009.Giants bring up top prospect Posey He made his major league debut on September 11, 2009 as a pinch hitter, striking out. Posey got his first Major League hit on September 19 against the Los Angeles Dodgers. After starting the 2010 season in the minors, Posey was called up to the majors again on May 29, 2010. He started the game at first base and went three for four with three RBIs, the first RBIs of his career.Giants' Posey drives in three in '10 debut References External links *Florida State Seminoles bio *Draft Profile Category:Major League Baseball players from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Major League Baseball catchers Category:Florida State Seminoles baseball players Category:Golden Spikes Award winners Category:San Francisco Giants players Category:Catchers Category:Players Category:2010 San Francisco Giants World Series Championship Team Category:2012 San Francisco Giants World Series Championship Team Category:Silver Slugger Award winners